


Buzz Lightyear and the Star Pirates

by cupidslaststand



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Disney - All Media Types, Pixar - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, OC X CANON, POV Alternating, Post Film, Space Pirates, original character x canon, since I still need to watch the show (please don't kill me) this is just after the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidslaststand/pseuds/cupidslaststand
Summary: After the events of the "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command" film, Buzz Lightyear and his crew get an order from Commander Nebula to find cargo that was stolen by pirates from an ally ship. Little does Buzz know that someone else is searching for the stolen cargo, as well...





	Buzz Lightyear and the Star Pirates

“Sheesh, this place really is in the middle of nowhere.”  
“It’s space, Juno. ‘Nowhere’ is everywhere.”  
The three young adults climbed out of the small spaceship after landing in the arrival bay of the Space Ranger Academy. Juno Moonstone, the one who had flown the three there was a petite young woman with pale lavender skin, pointed ears, and black fluffy hair which she always struggled with brushing in the morning. Something about bad dreams causing it to be a tangled mess during the night. She had been flying for a few days alone with two of her childhood best friends, Buzz Lightyear and Warp Darkmatter, who were now enrolled in the Academy. They were going to be Space Rangers... Except for Juno.  
“You can still enroll, you know.” Said Buzz.  
“I know,” she said, shrugging. “It’s just that I gotta take over the family business.”  
“What,” Warp teased. “You can’t run a business and go to school for four years?” Juno tossed a heavy bag into Warp’s arms, and he let out a wheeze as the wind was knocked out of him from the weight of it.  
“I just don’t think this place is for me.” She said. “I can barely stand it when my dad gets the slightest bit upset, you think I’d be able to handle some guy I barely know screaming orders at me?”  
“You’d get to know him!” Said Warp, almost pleadingly as he caught his breath. “C’mon--!”  
“Leave her alone, Warp.” Said Buzz, putting a hand on his shoulder. He then smiled at her. “It’s your choice, Juno. Do what makes you happy.” An amused smirk spread across Juno’s lips.  
“I know that’s code for ‘please come with us’, Buzz.” She said. “I’d know that smile anywhere. Sorry, fellas. But I’ll tell you what, I’ll be there for your graduation.”  
“You better be.” Said Warp with a grin, grunting as he threw a bag over his shoulder.  
“I’ll make sure of it.” Said Juno. She gave a proud smile and opened her arms. “See you soon, boys. Goodbye hugs?” The two men looked around, and she heaved a sigh. “Nobody’s looking, just hug me!” She said, exasperated.  
Laughs were had, hugs were given, and last words were exchanged. Buzz and Warp soon separated from Juno, and Buzz looked back one more time just before the Academy doors closed to see her wiping her eyes with a handkerchief in the front seat of the small spacecraft they had arrived in. He was surprised, he hadn’t seen her cry in a long time. There was a sadness that grew inside of him seeing her cry just before going their separate ways, but he knew they’d see each other again...  
Or so he hoped. Who knew what would happen in four years?


End file.
